Total Drama (Anime Version)
Story Season One This season was about twenty-two teenage contestants who signed up for a reality show on an island known as "Camp Wawanakwa" or "Total Drama Island." The teens were originally under the impression that they were going to be on a show called "I Wanna Be Famous," where they live in a luxurious mansion and "play guitars and have a great time." According to Chris, to be on the show, you had to be at least fifteen-twenty-four years old, and "kooky, obnoxious, stuck-up, dense, loud, annoying, filthy, or anywhere remotely in between." The twenty-two teens are divided into two separate teams, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. The two teams are given challenges every three days which they must compete in. The losing team would then vote one of their members off. The losing contestant must walk the Dock of Shame, and go to the Boat of Losers, which will then take the losing camper away. This process perpetuates on and on until only two people are left, and then they compete in a final challenge until only one person remains on the island. The last contestant standing wins $100,000 in prize money. Season Two After the events of Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, where all of Season One's contestants attempt (and fail) to win one million dollars in a final challenge at Camp Wawanakwa, Chris McLean recruits a lucky sixteen who came closest to continue on to the second season that takes place on an abandoned film lot in Toronto. For forty-eight days, the cast is forced to compete in movie genre themed challenges for the one million dollar grand prize, faced with new challenges, surprises, and drama. Split into two new teams, the Killer Grips and the Screaming Gaffers, the contestants take part in various movie-genre-based challenges, where the winning teams gain immunity or rewards for their successes. The losing team is forced to attend an award ceremony, where they voted on who would receive the Gilded Chris Award of immunity and who would be forced to take the Walk of Shame to the Lame-o-sine, eliminated from the competition. The lucky castmate who outlasts the other castmates wins the highly anticipated $1,000,000. Season Three During the events of Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, all of the contestants from the first two seasons end up going to great lengths to prevent from being has-beens and being replaced by Chris' new reality concept: Total Drama Dirtbags. Ultimately, after proving themselves through nearly catastrophic means, Chris rescues a group of thirteen (as well as two new faces) to join him on a journey around the world in the third season. Traveling around on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, the cast participates in new challenges in various countries on six continents with all new drama and challenges awaiting them. Split into two separate teams after the first challenge, the teams work to achieve immunity as well as first-class to their next destination. The losing team is now forced to attend a ceremony where one member is forced to take the Drop of Shame from the plane to wherever they land. The lucky castmate who outlasts the rest of the contestants wins the $1,000,000 at the end of the journey. Characters Adults *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchet Killer Bass *Ezekiel *Eva *Katie *Sadie *Courtney *Trent *Bridgette *Izzy *Geoff *Duncan *Owen Screaming Gophers *Noah *Justin *Tyler *Cody *Beth *Harold *Lindsay *DJ *LeShawna *Heather *Gwen Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special *Blaineley *Josh Total Drama World Tour *Brady *Sierra Character Participation This is a basic, brief summary of each contestant's participation in the series so far, with their status in each season included. Key: *y :''' It is '''confirmed that this contestant will compete in the show from the start. *n :''' It is '''confirmed that this contestant will not compete. * :''' This contestant '''debuts later and therefore did not compete in this season. Episodes See: Total Drama (Anime Version)/Episode List Theme songs Opening Theme: #01: "私は有名になりたい -Let's All Be Superstars-" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation (season 1-2) #02: "OH YEEEEEAH!!!!!" by Tsukidamo Country(season 3) Ending Theme: #01: "Try Harder Next Time" by Flyleaf (season 1-2) Elimination Season One 24. [[]] - 23. [[]] - 22. [[]] - 21. [[]] - 20. [[]] - 19. [[]] - 18. [[]] - 17. [[]] - 16. [[]] - 15. [[]] - 14. [[]] - 13. [[]] - 12. [[]] - 11. [[]] - 10. [[]] - 9. [[]] - 8. [[]] - 7. [[]] - 6. [[]] - 5. [[]] - 4. [[]] - 3. [[]] - 2. [[]] - They were the runner-up for Total Drama Island. 1. [[]] - They won Total Drama Island. Season Two 17. [[]] - 16. [[]] - 15. [[]] - 14. [[]] - 13. [[]] - 12. [[]] - 11. [[]] - 10. [[]] - 9. [[]] - 8. [[]] - 7. [[]] - 6. [[]] - 5. [[]] - 4. [[]] - 3. [[]] - 2. [[]] - They were the runner-up for Total Drama Action. 1. [[]] - They won Total Drama Action, and the million dollars. Season Three 16. [[]] - 15. [[]] - 14. [[]] - 13. [[]] - 12. [[]] - 11. [[]] - 10. [[]] - 9. [[]] - 8. [[]] - 7. [[]] - 6. [[]] - 5. [[]] - 4. [[]] - 3. [[]] - 2. [[]] - They were the runner-up for Total Drama World Tour. 1. [[]] - They won Total Drama World Tour, and the million dollars. Production Companies *Sony Pictures Television International *TV Tokyo Corporation (Japan) (Original Airing) *Warner Brothers International Television Distribution (USA)